loc_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Ooulzoth (Creation)
Ooulzoth Role: Controller Size/Type: Medium Outsider (divine) Hit Points: 28d12+252 x4 (1,736) Initiative: +5 Speed: 30 ft. Armor Class: 32 (+5 dex, +10 natural, +7 deflection) touch 22, flat footed 27 Base Attack/Grapple: +21/+30 Attack: tentacle +26 melee touch (1d8+5, 9 acid, and slime), or slimeball +26 ranged (4d6 acid, range 120) Space/Reach: 5 ft./20 ft. Special Attacks: Slime, Hidden Darkness, Festering Hunger, Oozing Form, Stage Two, Divine Retreat Special Qualities: resist lightning, acid, and cold 40, spell immunity 1-6, damage reduction 20/epic, fast healing 10 Saves: Fort +32 Ref +21 Will +34 Abilities: Str 20, Dex 20, Con 28, Int 28, Wis 32, Cha 24 Skills: Perception +42, Stealth +35, Search +40, Heal +31, Concentrate +40, Knowledge (arcana) +29, Knowledge (history) +40, Knowledge (the planes) +40, Knowledge (dungeoneering) +40, Craft (horrors) +41, Athletics +25, Acrobatics +25, Diplomacy +17, Sense Motive +28 Feats: Lightning Reflexes, Combat Expertise, Improved Trip, Improved Disarm, Improved Feint, Ability Focus (slime, hidden darkness), Combat Reflexes, Snatch, Improved Grapple Environment: Shardworld Organization: Unique Challenge Rating: 31 (solo) Treasure: Don't touch that; you don't know where its been. Alignment: Neutral evil Slime (Ex): If he hits with a tentacle attack, Ooulzoth covers his enemy with a thick, living sludge. The victim must succeed at a reflex save (DC 40) every round, or else take 9 acid damage (stacks with his base acid damage for hitting in melee) and be pulled for ten feet in the direction of Ooulzoth's choosing. A succesful save ends the effect. The save DC is constitution based. Hidden Darkness (Su): As a swift action, Ooulzoth can cause one being within sixty feet to dissapear for one full round, reappearing in the same spot a round later. If the victim succeeds at a will save (DC 42), he is instead only dazed. If he fails the save by 5 or more, he takes 4 wisdom damage upon reappearance. This ability recharges on a roll of 5 or 6. The save DC is wisdom based. Festering Hunger (Su): As a swift action, Ooulzoth can make gigantic, scary tentacles appear out of nowhere and kill people. A tentacles erupts from a square within sixty feet, and has a reach of thirty. The tentacle attacks one target within its reach (+32 melee, 2d6+11 and 9 acid). If it hits, it uses Improved Grab with Ooulzoth's grapple bonus, and deals automatic damage each round the hold is maintained. Keeping the tentacle active requires a swift action every round. Ooulzoth can only have one such tentacle at a time. Oozing Form (Ex): Ooulzoth can become liquid at will. In this state, he takes half damage from weapons, is immune to precision damage (critical hits, sneak attack, etc), and cannot be flanked. He cannot use his supernatural abilities in this state (but he keeps his extraordinary ones), and his reach shrinks to five feet. Finally, he gains a climb speed of 30, and can fit through tiny cracks. Stage Two (Ex): As an immediate action upon being bloodied, Ooulzoth transforms into his original, monstrous form; that of a giant, tentacled worm. Ooulzoth changes in the following ways: *Size gargantuan (-4 size bonus to AC, space/reach becomes 40/20) *Increase natural armor to +20. *Increase strength to 38. *Can make two tentacle attacks per round. *Gains secondary bite attack (+37 melee, 4d6+14, improved grab). *Lose all supernatural abilities (but keep extraordinary ones). *Gain swallow whole (victim takes automatic bite damage +9 acid each round, 50 damage cuts you out, gullet has AC 27) *Gain supernatural ability (Ravenous Hunger (Su): All creatures within sixty feet of Ooulzoth take 20 damage. Ooulzoth heals 5 hit points per creature affected. Recharges on a roll of 6.) Ooulzoth reverts to his smaller, more casterly form upon healing past bloodied again. Divine Retreat (Su): Ooulzoth can return to his home in Shardworld as a swift action. Category:OC GodsCategory:Gods